The Fire Of Silence
by OldSoulDreamer
Summary: They call her spitfire for a reason. Mariah Bennett is the cousin of the Munro sisters,a strong young girl with a troubled past that gets dragged into the chaos they call war.Her kind nature attracts Uncas,the Mohican warrior. They will do everything to be together but in a world like this,love is never easy.
1. Author's Note

Author's note

One of my favourite movies of all time is Last Of The Mohicans. I absolutely love that movie! The way it puts together action romance and some history along with breathtaking landscapes and music makes it a must-see movie. I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about this movie but I wasn't sure how until I said what the hell just start it and see how it goes. My story is going to be Uncas/OC. Even though I found the romance between Alice and Uncas really sweet, I want to create a more outgoing and independent female character. In the 1700s women were supposed to be very modest and timid. Men were supposed to be the leaders and the ones providing for their wife and children but there were some strong women that worked and even knew how to handle guns , knives etc . That's the kind of character I want to create for my story. A strong willed female with strong survival instincts that has had a very tough life . Even though in the movie Cora was portrayed as a strong woman you will see that she and my OC and complete opposites. Anyway , that's all for now , I really hope you guys like my story and I'll post the first chapter in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 1

Feeling like a stranger in the place you are supposed to call home is a feeling that Mariah Bennett knew all too well. A home isn't a house, god no. Home is where the heart is along with your loved ones. Sadly she had none of that and she couldn't help but feel pity as she watched Cora and Duncan have tea outside. The disappointed look on his face told Mariah all she needed to know. Cora had discussed with her about Duncan's feelings for her and that she did not feel the same way. Sure, Major Heyward was not her favourite person on earth but she understood the pain of being rejected by someone dear to you and it surely was nothing but bitter. A sad smile spread across her face as she decided to take her leave.

* * *

><p>''Did you not have something more…decent to wear?'' Cora asked the younger female eyeing her clothing as they rode side by side.<p>

Mariah turned to her cousin with a grin '' I did but I'd rather go naked than wear those hideous gowns.'' Having lived most of her life in the American Colonies with her mother and grandmother her first priority was always to survive with what little they had. With an absent father she had to do most of the work. Fancy dresses were just an undesiring luxury for her. They were going to travel a long way to Fort William Henry so she needed to be able to move freely. Having a strong dislike towards petticoats, bodices and the overwhelming amount of skirts her two cousins wore she chose to wear a long sleeved shift with a thin brown skirt Cora had given her and a quite comfortable for a stay-corset.

Cora shook her head but smiled at her nonetheless. Behind them Alice was already beginning to grow tired and it didn't take long for her older sister to take notice.

''Alice?'' Cora slowed down her horse so she could stand by her sister.

''Can we rest soon?'' The blonde hair maiden asked looking ready to faint any minute now.

''Absolutely'' Major Heyward said as he sped up to reach Magua; their Huron guide.

Mariah felt the pockets of her dress making sure that her pistol was still there. There was a war going on. Travelling such a long way unarmed with Magua as their guide seemed like a really bad idea to her and now that Duncan had went up to him alone made her feel uneasy . Something about the way he looked at her cousins and herself made her doubt that he was send to lead them to the right path.

* * *

><p>After a quick stop in order to get some rest they were back on their way . Alice, who was still feeling a bit worn stayed close to her sister while Mariah rode behind them. She felt a sudden wind passing by and she looked down noticing Magua walking swiftly in the opposite direction . Before she had time to react he drew his tomahawk and struck a soldier with it . The sound of muskets going off echoed through the forest and Mariah jumped off her horse pulling out her pistol while standing in front of the two sisters that were trying to reach each other in an attempt to protect themselves. Alice's horse frightened from all the noise knocked her off. As she fell to ground Cora run taking the scared girl in her arms turning her head the other way as Mariah shot the Huron warriors from a distance knowing that she couldn't go any closer and leave the two sisters behind.<p>

''Duncan!'' Cora yelled as she saw a Huron warrior fire a shot at him luckily missing and he fell along with his horse to the ground as the poor animal took the hit. An Indian lunged forward,tomahawk in hand ready to strike at Duncan. A shot was fired from behind and the Huron dropped dead.

Mariah kneeled next to Major Heyward and passed him her pistol as she pulled out from her boot the knife she always carried.

Four more Indians came running up but neither of them made it far. In a quick move she thrust her knife as hard as she could into the man's neck and pulling it out. She felt a sharp pain in her scalp realizing another one had caught up and grabbed her by the hair. The pain though,disappeared as soon as it came. Loud shots seemed to come out of the forest as more Hurons fell to the ground.

Three men,two Indians and a white one,seemed to appear out of nowhere killing the remaining warriors . Magua raised his musket aiming it at the dark haired woman. They watched in awe as one of the three men wasted no time raising his own weapon while crouching to the ground avoiding the shot that was originally meant for Cora. When the smoke cleared Magua was gone.

''No,Duncan!'' Mariah turned her head to see the same white man that saved her cousin grab the musket from Major Heyward's hands as he aimed it towards one his indian companions.

''In case your aim is any better than your judgement'' He said as he dropped the weapon to the groung. Making sure every Huron was dead the three men approached the group.

They watched as the young Indian went up to the horses and smacked them,sending them away.

''Stop it! We need them to get out of here.'' Alice who had been silent all this time suddenly found her voice when she saw that their only way of getting out this horrible place was gone she sprinted towards him.

Mariah reached up to her just as the Indian caught her so she wouldn't go any further. She gently took a hold of his hand and grabbed Alice , pushing her to her sister who embraced her trembling body. She turned to the Indian realizing she was still holding his hand and quickly dropping it.

All he could do was stare at her before backing away and walking back to his companions**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

''Is that…Blood?'' Alice's barely audible voice reached her sister's ears.

Cora turned her head,eyes wide with worry as she inspected her body looking for any kind of injury. ''What? Are you hurt?'' shaking her head Alice nodded towards Mariah.

Several pair of eyes turned to her direction noticing red liquid trickling down her hand but there was no sight of any injury. Rolling her sleeves up, she exposed a deep looking cut on her upper arm. Mariah turned to face the two sisters, giving them a small smile. ''It's nothing to worry about, I'll take care of it when we get to the fort.''

''Are you sure? We can clean it up now if you want.'' Major Heyward offered but she just shook her head in response.

''I'll be fine. I've had worse injuries to deal with before.'' She said mentioning to the old-looking scars covering the pale skin of her arms. No words were said after that as the group kept on moving.

Duncan was the first to break the silence.

''Scout,I'd like to thank you for your help. How much further is it?'' He asked the man walking in front of him

Hawkeye gave him a sideway glance before answering. ''A night and a bit''

''Are we out of their way?''

''Maybe. Maybe they were not alone. That Huron captain befo-''

Duncan did not let him finish .''He was a Mohawk''

Hawkeye gave a sigh at the man's ignorance. ''No Mohawk is Huron. Why did he want to kill the dark haired-one?''

Major Heyward furrowed his brow in confusion. ''Miss Cora Munro ? He never set eyes on her before today.''

''Blood vengeance or insult perhaps?''

''That's ridiculous of course not.'' After a small pause Duncan couldn't help but ask. ''Tell me…How come you were so nearby?''

''We followed the war party.''

''Are you from Fort William Henry?

''No.''

''Fort Edwards then.''

''We were heading west to Kentucky.''

''There is a war on. How is it that you are headed west?'' Duncan exclaimed in surprise.

Hawkeye suddenly stopped and turned to face the shorter male. ''We kind of face to the north and real subtle-like turned left.''

''I thought all our colonial scouts were in the militia fighting the French in the north!''

Having heard enough of the man's rant Hawkeye gave him a serious look. ''I ain't your scout and we sure ain't no damn militia. Clear it up any?'' Were his last words before walking away and all Cora could do was stare at him.

Chingachgook led the way up to the hilly area where smoke seemed to be swirling up in the air. Uncas and Hawkeye sped up their pace at the sight signaling for the others to move faster. Mariah gave a warning look to Duncan as she walked ahead. ''Stay back with them.'' Not waiting for a reply she reached the top where she came face to face with the sight of a burned down cabin and a woman lying on the ground. Unlike her cousins, she had seen this happen many times before to be fazed by it. She made her way up to the cabin and dropped to her knees in order to get a better look at the body lying under the burnt wood. It was a little boy. She took a hold of his small hand as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes knowing that his death was anything but painless.

The three men made their way out of the cabin and sat on the ground as Chingachgook traced a footprint with his finger.

''They didn't take anything. Everything was inside.'' Uncas said as he gazed at his father.

''Ottawa'' He simply said. Hawkeye nodded at his father as he got up to his feet. '' It was a war party.''

''Let us look after them.'' Duncan said.

''Leave them.'' Chingachgook answered shortly while walking away with Uncas by his side.

''They might be strangers but they do deserve a Christian burial. They can not be left behind.'' Cora said as she approached Hawkeye.

''Let us go Miss.''

''I will not! I've seen the face of war before but not upon women and children. And I've seen nothing as cruel as your indifference.''

They way he turned around and strode towards her made Cora step back. '' They are not strangers Miss Munro. And they stay as they lay.''

Mariah was well aware that the reason they did not burry these people was because they did not want to be tracked by anyone who might follow them. She knew that eventually Cora would take it upon herself to find out why he left them behind so she decided not to say anything.

Duncan laid a hand on Cora's shoulder. ''Do not waste your breath. They are nothing but savages.'' He gave them a disgusted look before shaking his head. ''They would never understand and I see no reason in trying to make them to.''

Mariah gave Duncan a sharp look. ''Those savages as you like to call them saved you from certain death. You owe them your life so instead of insulting them maybe you should be thanking them.''

Not giving him a second glance she walked ahead of them her fists clenching in anger. She hated how ungrateful people could be sometimes.

* * *

><p>When night came they stumbled across a small glade. The thick grass and the tall trees provided enough safety so they decided to get some rest and continue in the morning. Alice and Cora laid on the ground while the rest gaurded the area. They all watched Cora suddenly get up and sit next to Hawkeye, something that made Mariah smirk. She knew that her cousin's curiosity finally got the best of her. Averting her gaze she turned to the Indian sitting next to her and it was like her hand moved by itself. Startled, Uncas turned his head to look at the small figure that was settled beside him. He felt her hand move his hair back from his shoulder and slightly brush her fingers throught it. Holding her hand up for him to see,between her fingertips was a leaf. Smiling up at him,her warm chestnut brown eyes shone in the dark.<p>

Blinking a couple of times in order to fully comprehend what happened,Uncas simply stared at her. Chuckling she let the leaf fall to the ground ''Those damn trees.''

Before he could answer her the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Quickly he raised his musket and lowered himself to the ground as the othes did the same. Mariah took out her knife and watched as a group of men quietly made their way up to their hiding spot. Hearing faint whimpers of fear from behind her,she looked back at Alice who was trying hard not to make any noise. Without thinking she pushed herself back trying to get closer to her scared cousin. ''Stay here!'' Uncas whispered as he laid his weapon down and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest. Everyone stood completely still but after a couple of minutes the men backed away and left. ''Why did they turn back?'' She heard Cora ask. Hawkeye pointed to what seemed to be bones hanging from several pieces of wood.

''Burial ground.'' He simply stated. Mariah unwrapped herself from the Mohican's arms and laid down on her back with a sigh.

''This is gonna be a long night.'' She said and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun had gone down once again leaving behind a dull light to guide the small group. Climbing up the forest cliffs was not easy and everyone were starting to feel tired.

''We're close Miss. Top of the next ridge,the fort is downhill.'' Hawkeye told Cora who gave him a curt nod.

When they reached the edge of the hill they stood speechless as booming noises and bright yellow light broke the silence of the wilderness. The fort was under siege by the French.

Stepping forward Hawkeye looked at Cora and pointed to a canoe that was floating on the river. Wasting no time,she grabbed Alice and helped her in before getting on the small boat as well.

Mariah got in the water, gripping the left side of the canoe when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Uncas looking down at her.

''Get in.'' He told her.

''It's already damaged enough. If I get in, I will only add more weight.'' She answered but was only met with silence as he looked at her straight in the eye.

''I'll be careful don't worry.'' She said trying to reassure him. Knowing that she was not going to back down he sighed and went to stand behind her,helping push the canoe.

* * *

><p>They were in the fort.<p>

'_Finally.' _Alice thought

Looking around in despair she tried to spot her father as bombs exploded a few meters away from her. When she did, she ran out of Cora's arms straight into his.

''Alice! Cora…Why are you here girls? And where the hell are my reinforcements!'' He shouted angrily at Duncan as he pushed the girls in the large cabin while the rest followed.

Once they were inside he turned his angry gaze towards his daughters. ''Why did you disobey me girls? In my letter I told you to stay away.''

''There was no letter Edmund.'' Mariah told him.

''What? I send three couriers!''

Duncan shook his head. ''A man named Magua arrived and he did not deliver anything.''

''Well doesn't Webb know we are under a siege?''

''No sir he has no idea.''

Duncan paused before speaking again.

''That Magua…he led us into a trap. These men came to our aid'' He said pointing to the three men standing quietly in the corner.

Turning to them he nodded. ''Thank you. Help yourselves with anything you need.''

A knock on the door interrupted them and Mr. Phelps walked in. ''Miss Cora…How are you?'' He said greeting the dark-haired woman. ''Hello Mr. Phelps.'' Cora answered politely.

''Ah…Mariah. It's good to see you again. I need Cora to the infirmary, would you like to come as well?''

''I don't think that's a good idea Mr. Phelps. Cora doesn't have time to inspect my work. Maybe tomorrow when things get better.'' She answered with a small smile. Her cousin's medical knowledge was far greater than her own. She could treat the ill and stich some wounds up, but performing surgery was out of the question.

Sure,she had killed before but it was in order to protect herself and others. That of course didn't make any easier nor did it make the guilt she felt fade away. As far as treating the injured,not only did she lack experience but she didn't have the emotional strength for it. Watching people that put their hopes in you to save them die was something she could not do.

* * *

><p>''This is tyranny. They change their laws according to what suits their interests best. I will not stand by and watch it happen. I will stay here no longer.'' The man named Jack said to the rest of the Colonial men.<p>

''Whoever gets arrested will be shot so if you choose to leave then bear that in mind.''

''Yes but how will we go?'' Another one asked.

Hawkeye gave them specific instructions, hoping that they would not get caught.

''What about you? Aren't you coming with us?'' Jack asked when he finished.

''I got a reason to stay.'' Said Hawkeye.

''That reason wears a stripped skirt and working in surgery?'' Asked Jack while smiling at his friend.

''It does and no offense but it's a better looking reason than you.''

Laughing he patted him on the shoulder.

''Good luck Nathaniel.''

* * *

><p>Uncas was a man of few words. Quiet and observant. That of course,didn't mean that he was inexperienced when it came to women. There had been a few over the years but none of them lasted long. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't feel any deep connection towards them, something that made him think that perhaps love wasn't meant to be in his path.<p>

'_Well,maybe it is.'_

He thought as he stared at Mariah from a distance. Her once dirty clothes were now replaced with clean ones. Her petite form was coming towards him and he shifted from foot to foot in nervousness. He watched a light breeze pass by making her golden, honey-brown hair fly in her face. Moving her hair back she approached him with fidgeting hands.

''Do you mind if I sit with you?'' She asked feeling heat rise to her face.

For a minute he just stood there watching her, making sure he'd heard correctly. When he saw her raise her eyebrows in anticipation he nodded and sat down,making some room for her.

Dropping her tired body next to his,she draw her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

''Where is your father?''

''Sleeping. The journey was tiresome'' He answered without looking at her.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they gazed at the fire. After a little while,Mariah cleared her throat trying to get his attention.

''Thank you.'' She said quietly.

''For what?'' He asked sounding confused.

Taking a deep breath she turned her face to look at him. ''For saving and leading us back safe and sound. Thank your father and brother as well.'' Letting a small chuckle escape her lips she spoke again.

''Also…thank you for letting me sit with you.''

Confusion now turned into amusement as he finally turned his face to look at her. ''Why wouldn't I?''

''Well…I'm not considered to be the most proper woman around. Most people are either scared of me or simply don't find me worthy enough for their time. Not that I blame them of course… I don't really do well with people.''

Feeling a smile spread on his face he couldn't help but ask. ''People find you scary?''

Mariah parted her lips trying to say something but no sound came out of her mouth. Looking at him with a blank look she felt her shoulders shake as her laughter echoed around them. Clutching her stomach she turned to him trying to contain her amusement.

''I cannot believe that out of everything I said, that's what got your attention.''

''It's hard to believe it.'' He said, going back to his usual stoic expression but she could see the ghost of a smile still on his lips.

''Well… I think they are more scared that I'll ruin their reputation. If I'm being honest though, I do not care enough to try and make myself fit in among them. So it's not just their fault.'' She said while looking at him.

She took in his sharp, yet beautiful features and how different he had looked when he smiled. His entire face had lit up, making him look so young and carefree for a moment.

''You should smile more often.'' She stated boldly.

Holding her gaze, he felt his face soften at her words. He'd heard this many times before from his brother when they were children since Nathaniel always felt the need to tease him. He knew though, that she meant it in a genuine way.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice her get up from the ground until she spoke.

''It's getting late. I should probably head back.''

Nodding he got up. ''I should go back to my father as well.''

''Goodnight Uncas.'' He felt a warmth spread from his face down his neck when her lips formed his name.

Watching her leave he shook his head. She shouldn't be able to make him feel like that. She may not be English but she was still white and he was a Mohican. The one of the two remaining. He was supposed to marry, have kids and carry on the line of his people. When they leave the fort they'll head to the Delaware camp,where he is going to choose a wife. How was he going to do that when he could not get her out of his mind?

* * *

><p>''So…You rejected Duncan once again,and then you and Nathaniel got together?'' Mariah asked her cousin in a low voice, trying not to wake Alice.<p>

Cora let out a soft groan and covered her face with her hands. ''You make me sound so cheap when you say it like that.''

''Well you are not. You made your intentions with Duncan clear from the start. He was the one that kept coming after you even when he saw how you and Nathaniel acted around each other.''

Removing her hands,Cora turned to face Mariah with a questioning smile. ''Is it really that obvious?''

''Even a blind man could see it.''

Burying her face in her pillow Cora tried to hide her embarrassment.

Laughing,Mariah laid down next to her since there were only two beds in the small room. Not wanting to disturb Alice, they decided to share a bed even though the size of it was far too small for two.

Cora's smile though,disappeared when a sudden realization hit her.

''What are we going to do?'' She questioned.

''About what?'' Mariah asked with her eyes closed.

''About Alice and my father…About our lives. I care deeply for Nathaniel but he said it himself. They got out of their way in order to track the war party. Soon they'll leave from the fort and I can only imagine myself going with him. I can't leave Alice and you behind though.''

Mariah took a hold of her cousin's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

''You had the luck to meet Nathaniel. That man would lay down his own life for you Cora. It may seem hard now but everything will turn out fine. Alice is much stronger than we give her credit for. You can always take her with you if you decide to leave. She might not like the idea of not returning to England but I believe that she is most likely to come along with you. There is a possibility for her to return back home alone but even if she does, it's her decision to make. Stop worrying so much and for once enjoy what life offered you. Not everyone are as lucky as you during times like these.''

''I know that but…what about you and father?'' Cora asked still feeling uncertain.

''Your father will not accept it but you were never one to follow rules other people force on you. As far as I'm concerned you are aware of my intentions.''

''You really meant it?''

Before the three of them left England, Mariah had shared her thoughts with Cora. She was not planning on returning,yet the statement did not shock Cora. It was obvious that she was unhappy no matter how many times she tried to convince them otherwise. At first Cora was outraged but in time she decided that it was the best for her. Now it seemed to be the best for all of them.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've never been so busy in my entire life! I promise to post the next chapter way sooner than I did this one.**


	5. Chapter 4

''He saved us. We are only alive because of him.'' Cora said,anger evident in her voice.

Chingachgook was the one to deliver the news about his son's punishment to her and it took her no more than a few seconds to go find her father. Nathaniel had helped the colonial men leave the fort even though her father had forbid it.

''The man encouraged the colonials to desert in this very room and in my presence! He is guilty of sedition and must be tried and hanged like any other criminal, regardless of what he did for my children.''

''But he knew the consequences and he stayed. Are those the actions of a criminal?''

Receiving no answer from her father she turned to Duncan for help.

''Duncan do something.''

''He knew the penalty for his actions, he ought to pay without sending you to beg.''

''You know he would not send me. You falsely spoke about what you saw! What happened at the farm was as Nathaniel said.''

''And who empowered these colonials to pass judgement on England's policies,and to come and go without so much as a by your leave?''

Not able to control her anger anymore Cora's voice turned into a yell. ''They do not live their lives by your leave! They hack it out in the wilderness burying their children along the way.''

''You are defending him because you've become infatuated with him!''

Duncan yelled making both Cora and Colonel Munro stare at him with wide eyes.

Cora was the first one to recover.

''You are a man with a few admirable qualities Duncan. It was wrong of me to think so highly of you.''

''Cora!'' Her father shouted in despair.

''If that's what you call justice then the sooner French guns blow the English out of America the better it will be for the people here. And if it is sedition then I am guilty of sedition too!''

Those were her last words before leaving without spearing the two men a glance.

* * *

><p>The day passed by in a blur for Cora who stayed by Nathaniel's cell until nightfall. At some point Mariah came in and told her cousin to get some rest for the night making sure to let her know that she would stay with Nathaniel till morning. It wasn't easy trying to convince her but eventually,after Nathaniel stepped in,she finally agreed.<p>

Sitting cross-legged with her back against the wall she listened to Nathaniel as he spoke about his life and how he ended up with Chingachgook and Uncas.

''I'm grateful it was them who found me. Chingachgook raised me and Uncas as best as he could.''

''Your father is a good man.''

He nodded before giving her a small smile. ''What about you?''

''What about me?''

''How did you end up with Colonel Munro and the sisters?''

Turning to face him she smiled sadly. ''It's a long story.''

Gesturing around his cell,he sat down looking amused. ''I have time.''

Mariah rolled her eyes at his poor attempt to make a joke out of the situation and leaned her head back, feeling awkward looking at him straight in the eye.

''I'm their second cousin. My mother and theirs were always close and exchanged many letters since we were here in the Colonies and they were in England. My father left when he found out that my mother was pregnant, so along with the letters she sent some money as well in order to help us. Their mother died one year after Alice's birth from fever. With no money to support us and no actual job, I had to learn how to do mostly everything around but it was still not enough. The poor life conditions caused my mother to become ill. Before she died she begged Edmund to take me in and sent me to England around the age of fifteen. I've been with them for about two years now.''

''Two years?'' Nathaniel exclaimed in surprised.

Opening her eyes she titled her head in question. ''Yes,why?''

''That means that you are seventeen. You haven't even reached adulthood yet.''

''It does not matter. Adult or not, I need to be able to defend myself without the need of others.''

Nathaniel smirked and moved closer to the cell bars. ''That's exactly what my brother said to me a couple years back.''

''He did?'' She asked trying to sound indifferent.

''Yes.''

Mariah felt his eyes burn holes in the side of her face and she shrugged awkwardly.

''You two are good for each other.''

Not expecting him to say something like that,she choked on her own saliva and coughed loudly.

''I'm sorry what?''

''You heard me. I saw you two talking around the fire.''

She raised her eyebrows at him. '' Since when is talking a sign of _that_ kind of interest?''

''It's not but the way you look at each other shows it all.''

Not having anything to say back at him she remained silent while he laughed teasingly.

''Do not worry yourself. I will not speak about this with anyone,although… if the feelings you two have are serious you should know that my father will have a hard time accepting it.''

''Yes… I know.''

* * *

><p>When Cora returned, Mariah left Nathaniel's cell to give them some privacy. Returning to her quarters she found Duncan pacing back and forth in frustration.<p>

''Can I help you?''

''We are returning to Albany.''

Mariah stood frozen as she let the words sink in.

''What?''

''Webb will not send any reinforcements and we cannot fight the French alone. They offered us to return back and not to ever declare war here again. We had no bloody choice but to agree.'' Duncan said and Mariah breathed out in relief.

She was glad Edmund decided to back down.

''We are acting like cowards. We should stay and fight even If we lose. Death would be an honor for us. ''

Mariah's eyes burned with fury at his words.

''Some soldiers are already dead. Others are begging for Mr. Phelps to kill them because they can't stand the pain and others are young boys with families waiting for them back home. Honors will do them no good.''

''You do not know what you're talking about.''

''Yes I do. Just because to you, your pride matters more than anything, does not mean it's the same for everyone. You did the same thing when you lied about Nathaniel.''

''He is nothing but a criminal! A savage along with his so-called family. No wonder you support him. You and him think that you are better than everyone else. Once we return I'm going to have the bastard hanged.'' He shouted angrily.

Duncan saw her lift up her arm ready to strike him and quickly caught it.

Mariah struggled like a caged animal against him as he squeezed her arm.

''I feel ashamed of myself simply because I know you! These men did more for us in the past couple of days than you ever have. I'm glad Cora chose Nathaniel. You don't deserve her.'' She screamed.

At her words his grip loosened and he blinked in surprise.

Mariah knew that she had crossed the line but she pushed the guilt away and kept a straight face. Removing herself from his grasp she pointed at the door.

''Get out right now.''

He wanted to leave. He wanted to run out so she couldn't be able to look at his pained face but his legs failed him,making him stay rooted in place.

''Fine. I'll leave then'' She hissed and moved towards the door.

Pulling the door open, she ran outside only to bump into someone.

She felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and a warm hand made her look up, bringing her face to face with the young Mohican.

Uncas had heard shouting coming from the small cabin and decided to make sure everything was alright. Before he could knock though, the door flew open and a distressed Mariah came running out.

Now looking down at her he noticed her eyes shining with unshed tears. Looking back inside, he saw Major Heyward standing in the middle of the room. His face hardening he began making his way towards him but Mariah caught his arm.

''No don't.''

''You're crying.'' He said not taking his eyes off Duncan.

She shook her head and tugged at his arm.

''I'll explain everything but please let's just go.''

He allowed her to lead him away but he still kept a watchful eye for Major.

Mariah pulled him behind the infirmary and sighed.

''We got in a fight that's all. I said something I shouldn't have and it brought back some unpleasant memories of…similar situations.'' She said not wanting to explain any further.

Taking a step back he held her by the shoulders.

''Did he hurt you?''

''No of course not. Duncan may be a lot of things but he is not that kind of a man.''

He only nodded before letting his hands drop to his sides.

Mariah felt a smirk make its way on her lips, the feeling of sadness slowly fading away.

''Were you worried about me?''

Stiffening a bit he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

''I heard voices and I thought someone needed help that's all.''

Pressing her lips together to keep herself from smiling she titled her head to the side in mock surprise.

''Really?''

She was teasing him. He knew it and felt even more awkward by acknowledging it.

Giggling she reached up and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

''Well thank you anyway.''

The minute her lips touched his skin, he felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up and it was definitely not because of the cold.

Looking up at him it was like time stood still as they simply stared at each other. She felt like one of those idiotic romance book characters her cousin Alice seemed to adore so much.

'_God I sound like a little girl.' _She thought.

The gap between their lips was getting smaller and smaller by the second and Uncas could feel her warm breath fanning his face.

''Uncas.'' A deep voice spoke from behind them making them jump apart.

''Father.'' Uncas said and Mariah saw Chingachgook standing a couple feet away, giving them a disapproving look.

Both of them started speaking in their native tongue and by their tone it was obvious that an argument was occurring.

Chingachgook raised his hand. The gesture made Uncas go quiet as his father spoke again before walking away.

Mariah went to follow him but Uncas stopped her.

''I'll talk to him. You should go back to your cousins.''

He said before walking towards his father.


	6. Chapter 5

Saying that the ride back to Albany was uncomfortable could be an underestimate.

They had been on the road for quite a while now. People looked tired and defeated,a heavy silence hanging in the air as the all marched ahead.

Cora heard the thud of quick footsteps and looked down to see Mariah running towards her.

''He is too far behind for you to see.'' She said,talking about Nathaniel whom Cora had tried to spot among the crowd.

''Is he alright?''

''Yes but they have him in chains.''

Nothing else was said and everything went back to the same bitter silence, only this time it didn't last long. A sudden scream was heard.

Colonel Munro turned around and headed back while Cora and Mariah looked around in curiosity.

Magua and the rest of the Huron party moved quietly from behind the forest trees as Munro made everyone stop.

Before anyone had time to react, Magua let out a loud cry signaling that it was time to attack. Colonel Munro watched in shock as Huron Indians moved away from their hiding place, muskets in hand,firing shots at his soldiers who immediately fired back.

Cora quickly got down from her horse and led Alice away from the scene.

Mariah cursed under her breath as she stood by Cora and Alice. She had forgotten to bring along a pistol or even a knife to be able to defend herself and now that they were running out of powder, the fight had taken a more physical form. She didn't stand a chance fighting against them unarmed.

''You need to get away. Get up you have to move!'' She shouted at her cousins and the two women took off running further into the fields dodging and pushing their way through.

It was no use. All hell had broken loose around them and they found themselves trapped with nowhere to go.

Alice stopped moving and stared at the horror that was happening before her eyes frozen in spot not noticing the Indian approaching until he grabbed her face and made her look at him. She felt fear paralyze every bone in her body as her eyes filled with tears.

''No!'' Cora shouted and took a hold of the first thing she found close to her. It was a blood soaked tomahawk but she paid no mind to it. She hit him with it as hard as she could but it was obviously not enough to knock him down. His hand collided with her face with so much force it made her fall to the ground. Grabbing her by the hair he raised her back up and brought the knife across her neck.

He expected her to fight or at least struggle but all she did was stare ahead. Curious as to what she was looking at, he followed her gaze before his eyes were shut once and for all.

Nathaniel gave the man one last blow before enveloping Cora in his arms. He had seen her from a distance and tried his best to reach her as fast as possible. Something he gratefully managed to achieve.

* * *

><p>Uncas and Chingachgook arrived shortly after, helping Alice get up and leading the two sisters away from all the chaos and towards the lake.<p>

Nathaniel looked around trying to find something that could help them get away from here, until he heard someone shouting his name.

He spotted Mariah waving her hand at him with Major Heyward by her side as they stood next to a canoe. Running up to them he mentioned for the rest to follow.

They were in the river in a matter of seconds, paddling as fast as they could trying to get the Hurons to lose them.

Mariah was in the canoe along with Duncan and a wounded soldier that did his best to pull the boat along but blood from his injury was starting to flow dangerously fast. Putting pressure on the wound she spoke to Duncan.

''He can't keep up for long.'' She said and took the oar from his hand and started to paddle while he leaned to his side in pain.

A splash was heard and she saw Uncas swimming in their direction. He got in their canoe and helped them pull, finally catching up to the others.

Going along with the flow of the river, they reached what seemed to be a row of waterfalls.

Unlike the first one, the one they were coming close to was huge and the water crashed against the rocks with such force that it was a surprise they didn't crack open.

Nathaniel jumped out of the boat and stopped it as Duncan did the same. They pushed the canoes off the edge before gathering their weapons and getting out of the water.

Underneath the waterfall was a small cave that could provide them shelter, at least for now.

''Where are we going?'' Duncan asked Nathaniel after taking a look around.

''Nowhere. If we are lucky they'll think we got off on dry land. If we are very lucky they'll think we fell over the fall. Our only hope is for them to pass us by.''

''And if they do?''

''We'll head to the south side of the mountain. Fort Edwards is 12 miles away.''

''What happens if they don't?''

Nathaniel paused and gave him a bitter grin.

''Then you won't have the pleasure of hanging me.''

Words were spoken between father and sons in their native language and Uncas quickly disappeared behind the fall.

''We have no powder left and mine's soaking wet.'' Nathaniel said to Chingachgook who was about to say something but got interrupted.

''Our father.'' Cora said and Nathaniel turned around.

''Did you see our father?''

Nathaniel's jaw clenched and he took a hold of Cora's arm bringing her closer to him and whispering in her ear.

Mariah watched Cora cling on to him like a frightened child. She had seen Edmund from a distance,just like Nathaniel.

Not only did Magua slit his throat, but he cut out his heart and held it up for everyone near to see. It was a sight that Mariah wanted to get out of her head. She wanted to forget that her guardian was now dead. She didn't share the same bond Cora and Alice did with Edmund, but he took care of her and he was the closest thing to a father figure she ever had.

Alice moved past her and brought her out of her daze. She felt anger well up inside her and got up in frustration to follow her. She knew Alice was having a hard time but this was not the time to wonder off, for some alone time.

She found her standing in front of the waterfall and suddenly all her irritation vanished. Alice was starting at the water with a blank look that sent chills down Mariah's spine.

Alice's feet wobbled and Mariah leaned forward catching her cousin, steading her back to her feet.

''Alice. What are you doing?'' She asked in a harsher tone that she had meant to use. It seemed to bring Alice back to her normal state.

''I..I don't know.'' She stuttered and hugged herself.

Mariah pressed her lips together and ran her hand through the girl's hair.

Patting her head, she gave her a brief hug.

''Go back to your sister okay? Everything is going to be alright.''

Alice only nodded before heading back the way she came.

When she disappeared from sight, a different presence made itself known.

''Is she okay?'' A deep voice asked from behind her but Mariah didn't even flinch in surprise.

She was used to Uncas coming out of nowhere by now. He was so quiet and fast. It was like he flew with the wind not even stepping on the ground.

''I don't know.''

She felt him stand behind her as his body radiated warmth unlike the cold water that splashed against them.

''Are you okay?''

Blinking several times, she decided to answer him honestly.

''No.''

Uncas heard her voice crack and his face scrunched up in distress. He didn't want to see her like that. He wanted to see that smile on her face, like that night they sat around the fire. He wanted to make her feel better. Yet, he didn't know what to do to help her.

''Will you do something for me?'' She asked quietly.

''What is it?''

Mariah spun around, and in the blink of an eye she snaked her arms around him and pressed herself against him.

''Hold me.''

She didn't like showing her weakness. She hated when people were able to see how vulnerable she really was. But here she was, asking him to hold her. Asking him to make her feel safe. Pushing her pride aside she held on to him tighter.

If he felt shocked, he didn't show it. He wrapped his arms around her letting his tomahawk slip from his hand.

He knew that his father and brother along with the others were out there. He knew that they were out in the open and that the situation was anything but suitable for these kind of things, but he didn't care.


	7. Chapter 6

''Thank you.'' Mariah whispered,her voice muffled by the sound of the waterfall.

Uncas, who was now sitting down with his back against the slippery rocks with Mariah in-between his legs, tightened his arms around her in response.

The act wasn't dirty in any way. It was an act of comfort and affection,yet it didn't make her worries go away.

''If we manage to escape this nightmare... What is going to happen to us?'' Mariah asked looking up at him.

Lowering his gaze he looked at her straight in the eye. ''What do you want to happen?''

Mariah was not expecting the question and her mouth opened and closed before she was able to form a coherent sentence.

''I...I don't know.'' She answered him honestly but immediately regreted it when she saw hurt flicker in his eyes.

Uncas let his arms drop to his sides.

''I see.'' He said and gently pushed her forward. Taking hold of his tomahawk he moved away and positioned himself a couple feet away from her.

Mariah reached up to stop him but he was too fast,making her grasp at thin air. She felt a pang of pain in her chest and a sickening feeling in her stomach.

''I didn't mean it like that. I want... I want to be with you but it will be challenging and we both know that. How can we be certain that we will manage? Regardless of where I grew up I'm still white and you are still an Indian. What will your father say?''

It was rare for Uncas to show any sign of anger so when he spoke,irritation evident in his voice,he shocked her once again.

''Is that what you think of me? That I spent all this time with you just to give you up because my father won't approve?''

''That is not what-'' She tried to reason with him but it was clear that her hesitation had hurt him.

''I respect my father and I value his opinion but if I wasn't going to follow the path I want but the path he wants for me then I would not be here right now.''

Mariah had many things she wanted to say but she did not dare speak them. She knew he was right. He wasn't playing tricks nor was he seeking to take advantage of her then leave.

''I want to be with you. It's not you that I doubt it's me. I am not good when it comes to matters of the heart.''

Uncas stared at her for a moment and was about to say something when sudden voices drew their attention.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked to his left and stiffened at the sight. Magua and his warriors had found them.

He sprang up to his feet, forcing Mariah to stand up as well.

''They are here.''

He knew he did not need to tell her twice in order to make her understand. Letting go of her completely he began climbing down the rocks with Mariah following swiftly behind.

The moment they were in sight of the others,they all rose from their sitting positions as father and sons exchanged knowing looks.

Chingachgook and Nathaniel spoke loudly in their native language but Cora stepped in,understanding what their conversation was about.

''Yes. Go ahead.'' She said grasping Nathaniel's arm.

Major Heyward's angry voice boomed at her words. ''What the bloody hell plan is that?''

''If we go there's a chance that there won't be a fight. There's no powder left, if we don't go then there's no chance,none! Do you understand?'' Nathaniel said to Cora. It was the only plan they had at the moment and yet he did not feel like it was the right thing to do.

''Coward!'' Duncan yelled and Cora had to use all her strength and grip Nathaniel's arm to prevent him from going anywhere near him. This was not the time for quarrels.

''You've done everything you could do save yourself! Even if only one of us survives then something of the other will too.''

''No, you stay alive! If they don't kill you they will take you to Huron land. You submit okay? You're strong. Stay alive no matter what! I will find you.''

The power Nathaniel words held made Cora tear up. It was a rare thing to find a love so strong among these kind of circumstances and she felt truly blessed to be one of the lucky ones.

Nathaniel moved away and gathered his belongings,glancing briefly behind him seeing the flame of the Huron's torches illuminating the dark cave.

Turning around he stopped and looked at Cora with determined eyes as if silently promising her that he will return.

Clenching his jaw he ran past her,following behind his father and brother and quickly jumping off the edge of the waterfall. Cora blinked away the tears in her eyes and turned around opening her arms for her sister who did not hesitate to approach her.

Mariah wrapped her arms around the wounded soldier helping him stand. Duncan placed himself protectively in front of them as the Hurons reached them.

Magua pushed past his warriors and towered over the two sisters giving them a look of pure disgust before backing away and yelling something in his native tongue. Several Indians stepped forward and surrounded the small group. Tying up the two sisters and Mariah,two of them grabbed Duncan as another one tied a rope around his neck.

''You can't just leave him behind.'' Mariah said as calmly as possibly to Magua who had left the injured soldier in the far back with obviously no intention of bringing him along.

Without even sparing her a glance he turned around and pulled his knife out of his belt. He forced the man to stand up before stabbing him in the same spot where his injury appeared to be.

Mariah bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

_God how much she hated him._ Refusing to meet his eyes she looked down,letting her captors lead them away.

* * *

><p>The moment they arrived at the Huron village Mariah felt her stomach drop. These people like all the Indians,had suffered so much in the hands of white men. There was no chance for them to be spared.<p>

Cora was forced on her knees while Duncan and Mariah bowed their heads. Alice looked on in wonder as two women helped an elderly man come down and sit.

He looked tired both physically and emotionally and his eyes gave away years of painful experience with war.

The man and Magua talked in what Mariah thought must be the Huron language. Suddenly,Magua made Cora stand up and the name Munro was spoken making Alice and Duncan raise their heads in wonder.

They were all too preoccupied to notice Nathaniel who had arrived at the village and was walking with a crowd of villagers behind him. Several men ran up to him and one by one hit him and slashed at him with their knives but he did not fight back, instead he just kept moving forward until he reached the gathered Hurons and pushed his way in.

''Nathaniel..'' Cora whispered almost breathlessly when she saw him.

Mariah whipped her head to the side with eyes wide open.

She couldn't believe that he did it.

_He actually found them._


End file.
